Karma X Files
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Delapan cerita dan delapan seme yang berbeda dengan uke!Karma? [WARN : ALL X KARMA]


**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke — Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **WARNING : HOMO, M/M, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

.

 **All x Karma**

 **.**

— **Karma—**

 **.**

Hari ini hari yang membosankan baginya, seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Karma menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan memasuki bus untuk menuju rumahnya.

Penuh.

Bibirnya mendesis ketika tubuhnya didorong hingga menabrak pintu keluar bus. "Biasa aja m—"

Emas bertemu emas.

Merah bertemu merah.

Kedip. Kedip.

"Siapa?" Tanya dua pemuda itu bebarengan. Karma menjulurkan tangannya begitu juga dengan pemuda didepannya.

Elus pipi.

Tampar.

"Auchhh." Rintihan.

"Oplas ya?" Tanya pemuda didepannya. Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukannya situ yang oplas?" Balasnya balik.

"Coba nama?" Keduanya berdehem.

"AKABANE KARMA." Teriak mereka bebarengan.

 _Sssstttt..._

Ibu-ibu yang tengah hamil tua mendesis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua Karma itu duduk saling berhadapan di sofa tempat mereka tinggal. "Apa kita anak kembar?" Tanya Karma.

Karma yang satunya mengendikkan bahu. "Ayah dan ibu tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum mereka meninggal."

"Jangan meniru kata-kataku." Protes keduanya tak suka.

"Apa mungkin salah satu dari kita dari masa depan?" Tanyanya pada pemuda yang mirip dirinya.

"Mungkin."

"Hei." panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Ternyata aku itu tampan juga." Akunya. Karma satunya mendengus geli.

"Jelas saja,"

"Akabane Karma." Keduanya tertawa mendapati mereka berkata hal yang sama lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kau juga selalu sendirian dirumah?" Ia mengangguk dan diikuti oleh Karma satunya juga. "Aku juga."

Mereka berdua menunduk, mencoba berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana jika kau jadi temanku," Kata mereka bebarengan. Senyum lebar jelas mengembang di wajah ke dua pemuda itu.

"Sahabat,"

"—dan juga keluarga."

"Ahhh—pacar,

"Apa kau juga single." Dua kepala merah itu mengangguk.

"Senyummu mencurigakan." Karma satunya bergidik mendapati Karma lainnya tersenyum ganjil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Chiba—**

 **.**

Berbicara payung.

Karma selalu sengaja melupakan hal satu itu. Dia terlalu malas untuk membawanya. Mata emasnya memandang rintik hujan yang makin deras mengguyur bumi.

"Belum pulang?" Karma berjengit mundur ketika mendapati Chiba berdiri disampingnya.

"Nggak bawa payung." Jawabnya malas. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana, menahan dingin.

"Mau bareng?" Karma melirik Chiba, ia tak bisa menebak ekspresi pemuda itu karena tertutupi oleh poninya.

"Boleh." Jawabnya tak ada pilihan lain karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Chiba membuka payungnya yang membuat Karma ragu ingin ikut dengannya atau tidak. Payungnya terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua.

Chiba turun kejalan dengan payung ditangan kanannya, tangan kirinya terulur meraih tangan Karma. Karma menurut dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda berponi itu, sedang Chiba hanya diam tak banyak bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu jika rumah kita searah." Chiba berhenti dari jalannya, Karma yang tidak memperhatikan berjalan terus hingga rintik hujan mengenai kepalanya.

"Hei—" protes Karma dan kembali pada Chiba. Chiba menyerahkan payung itu pada Karma tanpa merespon gerutuan pemuda merah. Karma bengong sejenak. Tak mengerti dengan perbuatan pemuda berponi itu.

Chiba melepas kupluknya dan memasangkannya pada kepala Karma. "Biar nggak kehujanan." Katanya kemudian mengambil kembali payungnya.

"Tapi ka—"

"Rumahku didepan sana, bukannya rumahmu masih dua blok dari sini," Potong Chiba. "Kupikir kau lebih membutuhkannya."

Karma mengangguk dan mengikuti Chiba yang mulai berjalan kembali. Chiba diam-diam menyipitkan mata melihat kelakuan Karma yang menurutnya malu-malu itu.

Karma jika diamati ternyata manis juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Karasuma—**

 **.**

Karma membuka tirai kamarnya, posisi ranjangnya yang ada didepan jendela mempermudah dia mengeker pada kamar tetangganya, yang hanya terpisah dengan kebun milik mamanya.

Didepan sana terlihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah berdebat dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Karma mendengus melihatnya.

Ia sedikit menertawai dirinya yang diam-diam menyukai lelaki dewasa itu—yang jelas sudah mempunyai pacar bahkan akan segera bertunangan—jika tidak batal.

Diambilnya tisu dan mengelap ingusnya yang keluar. Sedikit flue tidak akan menyurutkan niatmu untuk memata-matai kan?

Karma dalam hati bersorak ketika perempuan pirang itu pergi meninggalkan lelaki pujaannya.

Tetangganya yang bernama—Karasuma itu akan membuka baju tapi entah diurungkannya. Membuat Karma mendesah kecewa. Dipikir-pikir bejat sekali dirinya.

Karma buru-buru menunduk, ketika matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata hitam milik tetangganya itu. Menyembunyikan kepala merahnya yang masih sedikit menyembul.

 _Ping._

"Mengintip tetanggamu sendiri itu tidak baik lo Karma."

BBM masuk dari tetangganya.

Mampus. Karma ketahuan.

Ia mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, dan tersenyum salah tingkah melihat tetangganya bertopang dagu Di balkon sembari memandang kearahnya.

 _Ping_.

BBM masuk dari tetangganya—

Lagi.

"Jadi apa alasanmu?"

Karma menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya hari ini tuhan tidak mengijinkannya untuk tidur siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Maehara—**

 **.**

"Nyatain aja perasaanmu." Kedua tangan Karma masih setia pada game yang ada di handphonenya.

"Tapi aku galau ma." Maehara merajuk dan melempar Karma dengan bantal diranjangnya.

"Yakkk..." Karma mendengus sebal karena Maehara mengganggunya.

"Galau kenapa?" Tanggapnya, matanya masih menunduk pada game di Handphonenya.

"Nggak jadi." Kata Maehara. Karma mengendikkan bahunya, cuek. Yang ngajak curhat kan dia, bukan Karma.

"Ma, ambilin aku minum dong." Tak lama Maehara mulai kumat lagi. "Ambil aja sendiri."

"Aku tamu lo, jadi tuan rumah yang harus ngambilin." Karma mendelik pada Maehara.

Yang ngundang kamu kesini siapa?

"Awas lo entar kubilangin sama mamamu,"

"Kalo anaknya nggak belajar." Nah ini yang nggak dia sukain dari Maehara, tukang ngadu. Bisa didamprat sama mamanya jika ketahuan nggak belajar. Nakal-nakal begini, Karma kan juga takut kalau mamanya marah.

"Ya udah, aku ambilin."

"Yang cepet ya sayang." Karma menjulurkan lidahnya jijik, mempause gamenya dan menaruhnya di meja—Pokonya jauh-jauh dari Maehara.

"Iya semoga nanti kamu juga sakit perut terus pulang ke alammu ya sayang." Balasnya ketularan Maehara.

Setelah kepergian Karma, Maehara memandang foto temannya itu—yang ada diatas meja. "Gimana mau nyatain perasaan kalau kamu cuek begitu,"

"Pasti langsung kamu tolak ma." Gumannya dengan pikiran yang galau kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Akashi—**

 **.**

"AKASHI SENPAI,"

Mendadak hening.

Semua murid yang berada dilapangan diam begitu Karma berbicara. "TERIMALAH CINTAKU." Teriakanya menggema diseluruh lapangan dan—

 _Jleb._

Gunting melayang dan menancap tiga senti dari sepatunya.

"HAHH?" Semua murid berteriak tak percaya.

Akashi berjalan mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Karma. "Kuterima." Jawabnya dengan seringai tipis terpahat diwajahnya.

"EEHHH?" Semua murid memandang dua pemuda itu bergantian.

Akashi tahu adik kelasnya itu tengah bermain-main dengannya seperti biasa.

"Jadi kapan kita berkencan." balas Karma tak mau mengalah pada kakak kelasnya itu. Mata dwi warna Akashi sedikit memicing tajam. Seringai lebarnya jelas membuat Karma bergidik.

"Cium aku dulu baru berkencan." Kalimat busuk itu keluar dari bibir Akashi. Karma tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sepertinya ia salah strategi.

Murid-murid yang sebagian besar fans Akashi memintanya untuk mundur.

 _Ck._

Karma berdecak sebal, demi harga dirinya dia rela. Maju satu langkah dan ia sudah berjarak sepuluh senti dengan wajah Akashi.

Karma mencondongkan wajahnya dan mencium Akashi.

—di pipi.

Akashi masih dengan seringai lebarnya menunjuk bibirnya. Membuat Karma mendelik pada Akashi. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya didepan umum."

Bohongnya dan membuat ekspresi wajah memerah malu. Mana sudi dia mencium kakak kelasnya yang busuk itu dibibir.

Akashi yang merasa akan kalah. Mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu biar aku saj—"

"Oke, senpai yang menang kali ini." Potong Karma cepat kemudian berlari meninggalkan Akashi yang terkekeh senang.

6 - 0

Untuk Akashi yang menang telak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Nijimura—**

 **.**

"Sudah punya wajah orang yang akan dibayangkan?"

"Sudah."

"Suka dia?"

"Lawan katanya suka."

"Maksudmu benci?"

"Iya."

"Satu permintaan untuk dia?"

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

"Orangnya ada disini?"

"Ada."

"Dimana?"

"Dihadapanku."

Nijimura tersenyum dengan jawaban yang diberikan Karma.

"Coba tanya aku." Katanya.

Karma menghela nafas malas, tapi toh mengikuti kemauan lelaki didepannya.

"Sudah punya kekasih?"

"Sudah."

"Cinta dia?"

"Iya"

"Sebutkan satu kata tentang dia."

"Tak tergantikan."

"Satu permintaan untuk dia?"

"Cium aku."

"Kekasihmu ada disini?"

"Ada?"

"Dimana?"

"Dihadapanku."

Permainan tanya jawab itu ditutup dengan Karma yang keluar ruangan dengan wajah memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Nagisa—**

 **.**

"Karma-kun sakit?" Okuda—cewek berkacamata itu bertanya padanya.

"Tida—kh." Jawabnya, tubuhnya menelungkup dalam kursi.

"Tapi kau berkeringat." Kata Okuda, tangannya menunjuk baju seragam Karma yang sudah basah—kebetulan Karma lupa mengenakan jacket hitamnya.

"Ah—ku sun—gguh ti—dak apah-ah—pa." Katanya menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Ada apa?" Isogai dan Maehara menghampiri dirinya.

"Itu," tunjuk Okuda pada Karma. "Karma-kun sepertinya sakit."

Isogai mengangguk diikuti oleh Maehara.

"Iya juga, sepertinya demam. Wajahnya saja merah." Isogai memberi kesimpulan.

"Ah—ku."

"Nagisa." Panggil Maehara pada pemuda biru itu. Nagisa mendekat dan tersenyum manis. "Ada apa?"

"Kau kan tahu rumahnya Karma, kau saja yang mengantar pulang."

"Sepertinya dia sakit." Sambung isogai, Maehara dan Okuda mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ah—ku ba—ik Ahhh—" Katanya, Karma merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergetar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya yang masih menelungkup di kursi ditarik Nagisa hingga berdiri dan bersandar pada pemuda manis itu.

"Izinkan pada koro-sensei ya." Kata Nagisa tersenyum manis. Maehara dan Isogai mengacungkan jempolnya diikuti oleh Okuda.

"Cepat sembuh ya Karma."

Nagisa mengangguk dan memapah tubuh Karma yang sudah tidak kuat berdiri. Sampai di rumah Karma, Nagisa tersenyum kemudian merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya. Dia memamerkan sebuah remote kecil pada Karma dan menekannya keras.

"AHHHHHH—" Tubuh Karma mengejang, tangannya meremas seragam milik pemuda berambut biru.

"Nah, Karma-kun hukuman hari ini selesai," Dilemparkannya remote itu pada Karma.

"Kuharap kau menurut atau mainanku akan berada dalam tubuhmu lagi." Katanya tersenyum manis kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Karma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Nash Gold Jr—**

 **.**

Pintu jeruji itu terbuka, menampilkan pemuda berambut merah.

"Selamat datang anak baru." Sorak riuh datang dari teman tahanannya yang lain. Pemuda merah itu kemudian didorong oleh sipir yang mengantarnya hingga terjatuh di lantai yang dingin.

"Bertahanlah hidup nak." Dan pintu jeruji itu kembali tertutup.

Selang beberapa menit, tiga orang mencegatnya, salah satu yang berpostur gempal menginjak tubuhnya yang masih tersungkur dilantai.

"HAHAHA." Semuanya menertawai dirinya.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini nak?" Lelaki perpostur tinggi bertanya padanya.

Pemuda merah itu mendesis, mata emasnya berkilat tajam memberikan tatapan membunuh.

"Membunuh." Ketiga orang yang menghadangnya tadi saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk bersamaan, dan menyeret pemuda berambut merah ke sebuah ruangan yang tak beda jauh dengan ruangan sebelumnya.

 _Srek. Srek._

"Buktikan ucapanmu nak." Pemuda berambut merah meludah tepat pada wajah orang yang berbisik ditelinganya.

"Pergilah." Suara khas baritone itu menyuruh orang yang akan menghajar dirinya untuk pergi. Diliriknya lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah bertopang dagu dikursi.

Pemuda berambut merah menyeret tubuhnya untuk mendekati lelaki berambut pirang, dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih sakit sana-sini karena dihajar habis-habisan oleh sipir-sipir yang menangkapnya sebelumnya.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang mempunyai tato dileher tersenyum sinis padanya. Sedang pemuda berambut merah diam-diam mengeluarkan sebilah pisau untuk menusuk lelaki didepannya.

 _Prakk.._

Pisaunya terpental jauh.

"Jadi itu cara membunuhmu?" Kata lelaki bertato itu, tangan kanannya meraih wajah pemuda berambut merah.

"Terlalu lemah." Tangannya ganti menjambak rambut merah pemuda itu. Seringai jelas tergambar makin lebar pada lelaki berambut pirang.

Tangannya melepas rambut merah pemuda itu kasar, dan ganti kakinya menginjak tubuh pemuda yang sudah menunduk tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Panggil aku Nash,"

"—Kau budakku sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-fin-**

 **.**

Jadi lu buka reques seme buat Karma cuman dibuat drabble beginian? /dilemparbatu

Terima kasih buat yang ngusulin seme lain buat mas Karma ya... **matobasan** **，** **Ahominee** **，** **fye** **，** **undeuxtroisWaltz** **，** **nikonikohonk** **，** **lord furqo** **，** **Mafunyan** **，** **Shou** **，** **SheraYuki** **，** **Ratu Obeng** **，** **Choi Chinatsu** **，** **Nay26.**

[edited]


End file.
